Danceing, Playing, Loveing For Ever and Ever
by Eriecrimson
Summary: Um...how to Say this, Ino has a Boyfreind and is forced to leave him cause her familly are moveing countries ,Gutted, one night she remembers how they used to be. InoXOC Rated M just to be caurefull. Read and enjoy! :


**Hey this is my first Fic so there may be a few Mistakes, Um...Yea, Titles a bit cheesy but please Read and Review :) **

Dancing, Playing, Loving, for ever and Ever

Crying tears of sorrow into the warm fleece of her fathers coat, Ino shivered and shuddered as unrelenting masses of tears forced their way into her throat, choking and threatening to suffocate her if she didn't get a grip of herself soon. she coughed and sighed deeply hugging her father sadly.

This is Ino Yamanaka, a tall, strong girl with long blonde hair about waist length, stunning baby blue eyes that shone with a angelic brilliance, a beautifully toned body, to put it simply - she was every straight boys wet dream and every girls fantasy. Aged only just 16 she was already grades higher than most working women and had recently left Konoha High. The countries 2nd highest scoring school, the next being Konoha Elite, That being only open to private students, for the people who think they are better than everyone else, To put that simply as well, it was a school for uptight ponces

"Dad why did you have to take me away - Why" She pounded her fathers chest, her normal strength sapped and withered due to her immense amount of sorrow and sadness. The long car journey had taken up most of the day and she longed to go back, to meet him, to hold him, to have him hold her, to tell her everything is ok and tell her he loved her, for him to stroke her softy as she slept Soundlessly in his arms, She longed for the touch and the breath of her lover, all though she was only 16 and everyone had told her she would get over it, she didn't see that happening any time soon, if ever,

"Why did you have to take me from him" Her face was buried into her fathers coat sobbing, "I want to go back, Please!" She pleaded not looking into her fathers eyes.

"You cant Ino, its simply not do-able, Were not made of money, We cant just go back for one person, you WILL get over him, you only went out with him, its not like you 'did' anything," Ino's father took his arms off of his daughter and shook his knees indicating for her to get off of him "Now pull yourself together. Don't cause yourself any more harm than needs be" His pearl eyes looked into his daughters harshly.

Ino had had enough, standing up she looked at her father. "You - how can you be so, So, SO, Eaugh" Ino spat and left the room wiping tears from her eyes, After leaving the room she looked around the new house, her eyes landing on a clock, "Half past ten... ...Might as well go to bed" Ino mumbled and took her shoes off, then proceeded to crawled upstairs, dragging her legs to her room wearily , she didn't like the new house, she didn't like the new school, she didn't like her parents for what they did, the things she did enjoy seemed very slim to her at the moment. "Oh Erie... ...I miss you so much... ...Erie, I love you" Ino lay on her bed wrapping herself in her covers...

"Yea sure ill get right on it!" A deep masculine voice teased and joked at his mother as a tall strong boy with dark brown hair swung round the bottom rung of a banister and made cheeky faces at the mother who was sweeping and cleaning.

This is Erie, he has no second name, As well as average looks he also Supported an expansive mind, a strong resolute and sometimes Cold side, And possibly the most important of all, A deep caring for creatures and people who got close to him, Accident or not. this is the Erie who Ino was forced to leave for her family had moved from Konoha to the Sand Country, He had a 'Happy-go-lucky' attitude when it came to work and life, Only really taking time to make sure the people close to him either were as happy as he is or making their life a living Hell...

"Erie you little Shit!, get to bed!" Erie's mother grabbed a broom and chased him into his room laughing and jabbing at her son jokingly.

"Too slow mum - better luck next time!!" He closed and locked his door. as soon as he was alone his inner self broke out and took control, lying himself down on his bed, removing his clothes and began his male 'Ritual', All the while thinking of Ino, how perfect, and now, once his Manhood had activated, How sexy she was and how good she looked with the moonlight behind her naked body...

"Erie..." Ino's hand moved under her bed sheets rubbing herself in ways Erie had touched and pleasured her, her other hand laid softly against her neck feeling her pulse grow as more thoughts drifted back to when they were together...

_Ino's head was laid against Erie in the crook of his neck softly kissing the Flesh until it was tender and red, as Erie's hand roamed down Ino's body, making pit stops at all of her sensitive spots, softly stroking and caressing her breasts through her top, moving southward, rubbing her core slowly and rhythmically._

_"Ino, I Love you baby" Erie whispered his lovers name moving a stray strand of hair back behind her ear kissing his girls forehead lovingly "And I always will. Nothing will stop us from being together" His crossed legs lightly tensing under Ino as her hand touched the zipper on his trousers, wrapping one arm round Ino's body holding her to him as his other hand continued its quest to get the best sound out of his little angel. _

_Ino breathed out suddenly as she felt Erie's hand slide its way up her Skirt, She looked up at him pleadingly "Please Erie, keep going" She kissed Erie's lips tenderly pulling him into a long passionate kiss as Erie's fingers moved aside the thin layer of fabric that separated Ino's flower and the outside world, His fingers were met with a sweet smelling moist cavern. breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Ino's he softly slid his wet fingers into her tight womanhood, He waited and looked at Ino, who had her eyes closed head lying against Erie's arm, focusing on the pleasurable intrusion into her sacred lair, Erie, slowly at first, began to move his fingers in and out, only relying on instinct and 'Ancient-built-in knowledge' to help him satisfy his girl. Every so often he would stop to look at Ino's face and to wiggle his fingers inside her causing her breath to rate to increase and her hips to rise up to push his fingers deeper inside her hungrily._

_"Mmnn... ..Erie more. Please don't stop" Ino pleaded, her face contorting and twisting at the flood of thoughts rushing through her mind. Her first touch, Her first boy, and the first time she has felt these feelings, Her mind was racing, all that she could think and feel was the Rhythmic pulses of Erie's fingers, "More... More Baby!" Her hand reached down and unzipped Erie's trousers, as Erie's pace quickened inside her, Ino's hand moved away the piece of clothing that covered Erie's 'little-man' Her heart Racing as her hand touched bare flesh. Erie looked down at Ino and gave a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry if its too small for you", He said as he grinned with a goofy smile, As a modest man he didn't think to much of his man-mood relying more on the 'when the time comes it will be big enough' Approach, quite the opposite, His 'spear' had grown 'exited' due to the intimate contact between Ino and himself. Ino's hand brought the rod of tissue out from its hiding place in Erie's trousers, and dragged it kicking and screaming into the cold air, As Ino looked and stared she felt a rush of pleasure run through her and a horrible feeling began to build up in the pit of her stomach, as if she wanted to Pee, but she had gone before Erie came over her house, and she had had nothing to drink... ...so she was a little confused but held it in non-the-less. Erie smiled to himself and slid his fingers back inside her stimulating the same spot again and again until she couldn't take it any more, Ino cried out in pleasure and uncontrollably let go of the feeling as a gush of strong smelling Sex Juices flooded out, pooling into Erie's waiting hand causing Ino to sigh deeply flopping onto Erie's arm, _

_"That...was amazing...Erie I Love you..." Was all Ino could muster before kissing him on the lips and then falling into a peaceful and comfortable sleep..._

Ino felt that same feeling take over her as sweat dripped from her body after she finished touching herself, the same pool, Now familiar to her, leaked out onto her bed sheets... The teen beauty rolled over and propped up her pillows before laying her head onto them, "Erie...I Love you and I always will, come rain or Shine...Darkness or Light, Love or Pain, I Will find you...Because I love You. And I Always Will..." Ino's words were echoed by Erie in his bed, as he lay his head back, thinking the same as his lover...They both fell into a heavenly sleep, Where the cruel reality of the world would never tear them apart, where they could be together, that's what they wanted, and that what they got,.Joining each other in their dreams, Dancing, Playing and Loving For ever and Ever...

**And there you have it, Once again please Read and review, I need to know how I can Improve my Writing and unfortunately there isn't really anyone at home who will Give me Unbiased Criticism, so that's why I am asking you, the People who can be bothered to read this to give me your honest opinions on how it was **

**27/May/08 **


End file.
